


Thunderstorms

by rozberries



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Demonic Ghouls, Era 4 Ghouls, Female Reader, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reader, Scent Marking, Spitroasting, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozberries/pseuds/rozberries
Summary: You should never try to work through a heat.





	Thunderstorms

Fuck.

 

You were certain you had taken your suppressants before you left your apartment, not wanting to go into heat when you were supposed to be working. But from the telltale dampness in your underwear and tights, as well as the fever you felt coming on, let you know that they had done about jack and shit. You cast worried glances at your two companions, but being as they were a male beta and a female gamma you doubted they could tell what was happening. Nobody but other omegas and alphas could, until the pain started.

 

What now? Did you feign another medical emergency, since HR likely wouldn't take kindly to an omega going into heat on the clock when she was supposed to be on meds to keep that from happening? The last heat you'd had put you out of commission for a week; of course, it had been years ago, but it stood to reason this one would be horrible after high doses of suppressants for several years.

 

“Why exactly are we checking out this place again? This is more Haley's specialty,” Josh commented, his long legs and lack of heels meaning he kept ahead of you and Rosalie. She rolled her eyes at the comment and pulled her raspberry wool coat tighter around her, the early March chill more pronounced today because of the wind. Your legs were half numb already, the cold burrowing past the thin tights you wore without pause even though they were knit rather than sheer.

 

“She's sick, and apparently the owner creeps her out. S'why there's three of us, along with this place being so damn big. It used to be a church before something bad went down in eighty-three and the entire clergy got kicked to the curb.”

 

The building was gorgeous; a gothic church with three tall spires, made of stone unusually dark even in the dim March light. Well kept grass, a few small flower bushes. If there were stained glass windows, they were on the other side; the keys you'd been given unlocked the brass-handled back door, wood gleaming as you pushed it open. Inside, dust motes floated in the air, and Rosalie frowned, dragging a fingertip along an uncovered side table. It came away clean.

 

“I thought this place was closed up years ago. Did the owner call for a cleanup crew?” she mused, ambling down the hallway and making a right. Josh and you followed, you with fists tightly clenched to control yourself. Lying down and spreading your legs felt like an excellent idea right now, but you had a job to do, dammit.

 

It looked like the church had been built with housing its clergy in mind, as the three of you walked past several small, plain rooms with old bedroom furniture still in them. There was a decently applied kitchen big enough to serve more than ten people, two large bathrooms, one for men and one for women, several empty storage rooms, and what looked to be a room specifically for storing the special clothes worn during services. You sniffed at the closet, dust clogging your nostrils and making you cough. This had been used recently; you could see an abandoned button on the floor, and smell faint traces of cotton and silk.

 

Josh peeked out of the last door, one more ornate then the others you had passed, and whistled. Rosalie and you were quick to follow, and your jaw dropped when the three of you exited the hall. You'd entered the main hall of worship, through the back doors the priests and nuns used. Cranberry red carpeting covered the floors, elaborate crystal chandeliers that glimmered softly cast beams of light across the rows of pews. The carvings and decorations seemed just as majestic as any old world cathedral.

 

“Holy shit, these guys must have been loaded,” Josh muttered. You just stared in amazement, your heat forgotten for the moment in the face of the beauty. Turning, you could see three enormous stained glass windows above the pulpit, none depicting scenes you were familiar with. You squinted, trying to make out the details, and then bent double as a surge of pain shot through your abdomen. Rosalie looked at you with concern as you clutched your stomach, taking a step toward you.

 

“Are you all right?” she asked, but another wave of pain cut off your answer. You gasped for breath and shakily got to your feet, trembling in your heels.

 

“I think maybe I'll sit for a few minutes-my stomach is suddenly really upset. You and Josh go ahead, okay? I'll catch up with you,” you said and carefully sat in one of the pews. There was a dampness growing on the back of your skirt, and you were starting to feel light headed.

 

Rosalie looked like she wanted to protest, but followed after Josh, leaving you alone in the church. You let your head fall against the back of the pew, body shivering. The pain came about once a minute or so, a wave of fire through your belly, and you cursed your stubbornness out loud without care. You were an idiot for trying to work through a heat; you had to get out of here and call an ambulance, or else dehydration and fever could seriously hurt you, or worse.

 

Kicking off the irritating heels-you'd retrieve them later if you could-you padded across the hall toward another door in the side of the main hall. Your steps were now nearly silent, and you wrapped your arms around yourself as you pushed open the door as quietly as you could manage. For some reason, you felt silence was needed, and stopped yourself from cursing again when you found yourself in yet another plain hallway.

 

You whimpered as the arousal intensified and darted forward to the first door your saw on the left, hoping for a bathroom sign or an emergency exit. Stumbling through, you were greeted by a dark hallway with black velvet curtains over the windows with a few golden objects on the walls you didn't have the time to admire. There was a large door at the end of the hallway with beautiful wooden carvings and gold fittings; it looked as good a chance as any for an exit, or at least a phone.

 

You were halfway down the corridor when the smells hit you.

 

First, it was the never-ending barrage of scents that hit you whenever you entered another pack's home; various personal scents that also carried a pack scent, all of them pungent and overwhelming and decidedly unfriendly to your nose at first. You were intruding on territory here, and were you not so heat struck, you would have wondered why on Earth your boss would have brought you in when clearly people were still living here. You could smell them now when you were just in the hallway; how many people were in there?

 

As you slowed down, and finally stopped, the various scents began to separate; you went to your knees leaning against the wall and managed to identify at least seven different scents that were strong enough that the owners were definitely present. There were a few others, but they were mostly faded, so they hadn't been here in a while. Likely a good thing, since one of them-a sticky-sweet kind of smell, sweat, wool, blood orange, and the tang of metal-was definitely an alpha, and one of the better ones you had smelled in your life.

 

There _were_ alphas already there, though; one, night air and leather and an herbal smell you vaguely recognized as rosemary; the other, smoke and coals, metal again, what you guessed was men's hair gel. It was almost minty, even with the smoke, and your mouth watered. Best not to get close to that one. This was the largest pack you had ever seen; most came no larger than three or four and you could still smell at least three other presences who weren't currently there. Who were these people?

 

Once you caught the scent of another omega among them, all rationality left you and you slowly got to your feet, pressing your thighs together in an attempt at keeping your need hidden. He smelled so fucking _good_ ; salt and the ocean, bakery smells, savory herbs that made your mouth water. You stumbled forward again, cursing your legs for not working, and froze when one of the doors slowly opened with a long screech. The omega's scent flooded you, and you whimpered again, your traitorous body crying out for someone, anyone, to relieve the ache between your legs.

 

Someone stuck his head out from the opened door, and you gaped; he was wearing a silver mask that wouldn't have looked out of place at a ren-faire, shaped like a near-faceless devil. A small cutaway over the mouth revealed pale lips parted in shock. The suit he wore looked more expensive than your entire wardrobe, and was made of different varieties of black fabric that almost seemed to move under the dim light. His anxiety and fear at your appearance wove through his scent, and a few tears slipped loose from your eyes. You looked at the ground, wishing with all your might that you were at home.

 

Footsteps crossed the hall, quick and nervous; you were too weak to do anything about them even as they came up to you. When he hesitantly sniffed at your hair and caught the smell of your heat, a barely audible soft gasp came from his throat. Hands trembling, he lifted you with unnatural strength and picked you up, your face pressing into his neck and your arms winding around him. You didn't even have the energy to protest as he carried you to the den; his scent was like a soporific, drowsiness filling your body and mind, and you dearly hoped you wouldn't trigger the poor bastard into heat himself. His heart thrummed like a hummingbird's as you two entered the darkened room, and when he kicked the door closed blackness dropped over you like a veil.

 

You hung limply in his arms and didn't make a sound or motion except to curl your arms around a pillow when he placed you down in what must have been a nest. It was very, very soft, far better than your one at home, and you could feel lots of blankets and pillows as you groped around in the dark. Curious sounds filled the air, few of them even vaguely human; they were more like the sounds of feral cats communicating, or the constant chirping of bats in their colony.

 

Hands cupped the back of your head and gently lifted, and you stiffened before a calming purr washed over you and the powerful scent of one of the betas filled your nose. The authority in the touch, and the fact that they-he, you were fairly certain-was the first to touch you once in the nest indicated the den father was inspecting you for danger to his pack. You smelled flowering plants in rich soil, animal musk, and dark chocolate as he pressed his nose to your throat, taking in your scent, and then traced fingers over your collarbones and throat, searching for a claiming bite. And you more felt then heard the hiss he let out when he smelled the heat musk rising off your skin.

 

More discordant sounds filled the air, and you automatically scrambled up against the den father when you smelled the alphas coming to inspect a newcomer. He held you close, hissing a warning, but you could still hear soft footsteps coming toward you. You stank of arousal by now, and you'd sweated right through your shirt; no doubt they all could smell your heat. Why weren't they saying anything?

 

You struggled to your feet, instinct telling you to move, and the next moment arms caught you up and pulled you tight against one of the alphas. He mouthed at your neck, tasting your scent and skin, and your knees gave out; mint and smoke washed over you and you moaned without thinking, rising up against the touch. The alpha purred, and pulled you down to the floor with him and into his lap. His lips were at your neck again, sucking marks into it and causing several shrill noises to burst from your throat. Deep in your lust hazy mind, someone chuckled.

 

_Well, well, well. Little omega, what are you doing in our nest?_

 

You jolted in your spot, gasping at the unfamiliar voice in your head, and in a flash you were pinned flat on your back on the ground, his hands pressing on your shoulders(oh god why did you feel claws biting into your skin). The alpha above you pressed his face into your neck again, and you felt him lightly nip, the barest scrape of his teeth against your irritated flesh. Despite your nerves, you groaned sharply and rocked into him, earning a growl that sent fire coursing through your veins.

 

Then someone snapped their fingers, and the alpha snarled, but rolled off of you, leaving you cold and alone. You curled into a tight ball, abandoning even the pillow, and let the next wave of pain overtake you; arousal rapidly fled in the absence of touch, and tears pricked at your eyes. No one would help you even though your smell surrounded them; you were unwanted and unwantable, and your body punished you for it.

 

Another foreign voice came to your mind, this one feminine. _Oh dear...calm down, sweet one. We simply didn't expect someone in heat to fall into our laps._

 

Your emotions must have been plain, and you still felt blood rush up to your cheeks even through the pain. A new scent washed over you; that of a gamma female, cotton and cold winds and the tang of old jewelry on the tongue. She pulled you into her shoulder, cradling you and stroking your back; you were so far into the heat even her scent calmed the ache a little. You paced your breathing with hers, waiting until your heart had stopped pounding before you whispered, “How are you talking in my head?”

 

More murmurs and clicks, and two hands hesitantly brushing against your waist; the omega's scent came over you again and you softly whined at his touch. The gamma smelled good, but not as good as him. She must have noticed, though, because you felt her chest vibrate with laughter before she kissed your forehead and released you. Your omega pulled you on top of him with a soft purr in one motion, resting his hands on the curve of your waist; his comforting scent now threaded with desire like your own. He moaned when you ground down against him.

 

 _We are different_ , a new voice whispered, breathy and high. _It is a secret. I'm sorry...._

 

“Don't apologize,” you mumbled. “Just do something...it hurts....”

 

He rolled his hips against yours and you whimpered, seeking out his face with your fingertips and meeting only the cool metal of the mask. One of his hands left your waist for a moment, and the metal was whisked away; a hand cradled the back of your head and pushed your head down to his. Now you felt his kiss, soft lips that tasted of salt, and you drank him in, letting his tongue twist against yours while your underwear grew even damper.

 

More scents crowded around you, and you had the uncomfortable feeling they were all watching you and the other omega rut against each other; you could smell arousal other than your own dampening the air. One of the alphas was growling low in his throat, probably the minty one if you had to guess. He was a bit late, sadly, unless he wanted to come over here himself; alpha he might be, but there was a willing and needy man beneath you that you had no intention of leaving. He smelled too good, and the pain was slowly going away, fever rising in your veins under his touch.

 

You felt the omega's hands gather up your shirt in his fists and you raised your arms; he lifted it off of you and reared up, so you both were upright with you perched on his lap. Instantly, you wound your arms around him and kissed his mouth, then his throat, breathing his scent in. He crept fingers into your bra and teased at your nipples, nose buried in your hair.

 

 _I want her!_ he wailed into your mind(could they hear each other, too?), and you gasped your approval, releasing his neck and tilting your head to the side to present your own to him. Immediately you felt his teeth in your neck, far sharper than a human's; you screamed as he broke the skin, eagerly lapping up the blood. Your fingers dug into his back, yanking at his shirt, and you felt it rip under your nails at the same time he shakily unclasped your bra and let it fall to the ground.

 

“Please, please, please, fuck me,” you begged, and he thrust up into you just before an enraged yell in your head made the both of you jump and caused him to separate from your neck with a pop. You could feel your blood running down your shoulder.

 

 _Rain, she is not one of the clergy! You cannot claim her!_ shouted a new voice, ringing of alpha and smelling of night. You drew your omega-your Rain-closer, baring your teeth and snarling at the intruder despite being half naked and an omega. He, too, held you tightly, so tightly it hurt; at this point you just wanted the others to disappear so you could get the both of you naked and ride him until you couldn't stay upright any longer.

 

 _She's already heard us, how much worse could it get?_ asked another unfamiliar voice, bored on the surface but thrumming with excitement underneath. Another beta, smelling of ozone, lemon, and electricity; you wrinkled your nose even as you rutted against Rain again. He smelt the worst out of them all, but was still appealing; fucking _everyone_ in this damn pack smelled appealing. You were lucky the sticky-sweet alpha wasn't here, or else you were certain you would have been claimed by him not minutes after you entered the den.

 

_Will all of you shut up? Lazy horns is right; the damage is done. And besides, she's in heat, in need, and if you'd gotten a taste of her you'd want her to stick around, too, Aether. If the Third was allowed to bring a sixth of the clergy in by fucking them after shows, then I think we'll be fine getting a pretty omega her due._

 

That voice was almost certainly the minty alpha—even his words rang of it. Rain's fingers dug into your hips, trying to pull down your skirt; you tried to lift yourself up to help, only for foreign hands to come to your aid. The den father made his presence known once more, up on his knees behind you, with warm, strong arms. Somehow, he managed to gently remove your skirt with help.

 

 _Who are you, strange omega? Why are you here?_ A new voice, this one quiet and composed, but also clearly affected by your heat. He smelled of chocolate; it was the den father. You twisted your head around, trying to see his face, but it was so dark you could barely see yourself. There was a gleam, though, of the little light there was against a silver mask.

 

“I work for a realtor. I was here to appraise the church for my boss,” you whispered. Rain had latched onto one of your nipples, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh, and you could feel the den father's hands on your hips, waiting. “The others with me were supposed to help, since this place is so big. I don't know where they are; I told them to go ahead because that was when the heat pain came on.”

 

You now wore nothing but your tights and underwear, having been divested of your bra some time ago, and Rain was sweating underneath you, trying to fumble with his belt. The den father still held you back with iron strength despite his size, his breath blowing softly against your neck. The arousal had reached a crescendo, as well as the pain, and you turned as far around as you could to meet the den father's gaze and plead with your eyes.

 

“Please, help me,” you begged quietly. “I'll do whatever you guys want after, sign forms or whatever, but please-it hurts so badly.”

 

He looked at you for a moment, and then pushed up his mask and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, which surprised you enough to gasp. His breath mingled with yours, and you almost felt frozen in time, surrounded by strangers and nearing orgasm. In your shock, you didn't notice him literally tear your underwear and the tops of your tights off with his claws.

 

_Her heat is too far gone to be safe. Dewdrop, Rain, you can mate with her; we'll decide what to do after she is out of danger._

 

Rain hissed approval and yanked you down into him, his freed cock rubbing against your folds and making you cry out in need. Then the ferocious purr of the minty alpha-Dewdrop-rolled over the both of you, and his arms were around you with his teeth in your neck the next moment, on the opposite side from Rain's mark. You screamed again, and Dewdrop ripped away from your skin and took the opening to crush his lips against yours, all teeth and tongue clashing against your own. You could taste your blood on his lips.

 

A tumbling mess of half-dressed bodies akimbo ensued, and you lost track of which hands were whose and which mouth you were kissing. All you could focus on was the ceaseless pleasure around you, as well as the men snarling at each other trying to claim your body first. Your hands drifted over whatever body parts you could reach, colliding with chests and hands, but never meeting what you wanted to touch most. There were already scratches all over your body from their claws.

 

 _Omega, you have some choices to make_ , Dewdrop purred in your mind, even as his heavy breathing rumbled in your ear. _How do you want us to fuck you? Tell me, baby. I'll do_ _ **whatever**_ _you want._

 

Your eyes rolled back into your head at his words, and the moan you let out was one of the most lewd sounds you had ever heard from your own mouth or others. Unable to speak over the fingers curled in your mouth, you briefly told yourself you were going insane and then tried as best you could to push a mental image at the men. You, on your hands and knees, Rain mounting you from behind while you choked yourself on Dewdrop's cock. Even thinking about it made you wetter.

 

All movement stopped; you could have heard a drop of water fall from the ceiling. Both sets of hands froze, and then someone practically yowled in your ear, hauling you into the position you'd imagined none too gently. You cried out as your knees hit bare tile floor for the first time, and Rain was on top of you in the next moment. He pressed frantic kisses up and down your neck as you felt him grip his cock and rub it up and down through your folds. Then Dewdrop came around to you, pants undone, and you faced his cock, leaking precum and making your mouth water.

 

 _I like you, filthy little omega_ , he murmured in your mind, nudging his hips forward until the tip of his cock bumped your mouth. _I wanna keep you_.

 

You opened your mouth and took him in just as Rain pressed inside you, and your sharp gasp caused your teeth to graze against the cock in your mouth, making Dewdrop hiss. In apology, you sucked lightly on the tip and balanced yourself on one forearm so you could wrap a hand around his base and work him as much as you could. It took all of your self control to keep your motions gentle when Rain began thrusting into you at a brutal pace, hard enough that you might have mistaken him for an alpha were his scent not now covering you from head to toe. Dewdrop buried his hands in your hair as you pleasured him, letting out low whines that sent warm shudders through your body.

 

Other sounds of sex and arousal besides yours could now be heard in the room, though you didn't try to look; they deserved what little privacy they had and you were trying to focus. Even though your movements were somewhat clumsy due to your little experience, Dewdrop seemed to love what you were doing to him. His claws dug into your scalp, and you thought through your mental fog that you would need to get that looked at when you were done.

 

Rain kept ramming into you near painfully, but his fingers were still gentle as they circled your clit, bringing you higher and higher until you came with a muffled scream. He kept fucking you through it, his gasps and moans in your ear louder than anything else; between the two of them you were doubting your ability to stay upright. Exhaustion was settling in, so you gathered yourself, straightened your neck, and swallowed Dewdrop's cock down your throat, trying to finish him off. He let out an ear piercing shriek and yanked himself out of your mouth just in time before his seed spilled on the floor and your face.

 

Just after that, you felt Rain spasm as his own orgasm hit, and you cried out at the feeling of him flooding your body. He pulled out of you and fell to the ground, gasping for breath from the exertion, and it was Dewdrop who caught you when your own knees gave out. He was purring softly as he lifted you, then Rain, back into the nest; you whined and clutched at his hand when he turned to leave. A now-gentle hand ran through your hair.

 

_Relax, little omega. I'm only going to get something to clean you two up. I'll come right back._

 

His footsteps faded away along with the sounds of the other people finishing their own couplings, and you felt Rain gather you in his arms, not caring about the sweat or come that now decorated your body. He pulled you against him tightly and nuzzled into your neck, pressing soft kisses against his bite mark and breathing your scent in again.

 

 _I'm sorry_ , he thought at you. _I bit too hard. You're all bloody._

 

You could barely get your voice to work through your exhaustion, but you managed to slur out, “S'okay...don't mind. Liked it.”

 

He snuggled closer to you, letting out a purr of his own. Someone else, the other female you'd smelled, you guessed, began to hum a familiar tune as she moved quietly around the room. More inhuman sounds soon filled the air, though they seemed to be keeping it quiet for the omegas' sakes. It was oddly comforting, even though you didn't really know any of them beyond the biblical sense and most of them hadn't staked a claim on you. Despite everything wrong about this situation, you already felt like...like you _belonged_ here, like this was where you were meant to be.

 

The soft humming echoing in your ears, you drifted off to sleep in Rain's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I have ever written.


End file.
